ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet and Clank's Adventures Series Wikia
''The Ratchet and Clank Crossover Franchise Inspired by the video game duo, Ratchet and Clank, I've decided to create a brand new series. From an old rivalry on Series 1 all the way to the battle of time in Series 8. Enjoy the action, drama, and brand new stories of Ratchet and Clank. 'Rules -''' *Any film (G, PG and/or PG-13) will be available upon request. **All films, that are rated R, is forbidden. *Any game (E, E+10 and T) will also be available upon request. **All games, that are rated M, is also forbidden. *No gore effects on film/episode. (Unless the effects are required) **A few showings of blood are allowed. *Created characters are welcome. **The creator of the designs will show a few examples before showing off. *Any person will like to help write a story/direct an episode are welcome to support the franchise. **That person needs to ask permission from me or my partner if he/she want to cooperate. ''Cast *Heroes'' **''Main Cast '' **''The Time Squad '' *''Villains'' **''Series 1'' **''Series 2'' **''Series 3'' **''Series 4 '' **''Series 5'' **''Series 6'' **''Series 7'' **''Series 8'' *''Guest Stars'' ''Extras *Summon Charms'' *''Story Arcs'' *''Intros'' *''Trailers'' ''Series 1: A Devastating Wake *Season 1 - The Crime Syndicate Saga'' *''Season 2 - Dr. Nefarious Saga'' *''Season 3 - The Future Joker Saga'' *''Season 4 - The Shredder Saga'' *''Season 5 - The Ultimate War Saga'' ''Series 2: Trail of the Dragon Balls *Season 1 - The Ultimate Shenron Saga'' *''Season 2 - Omega Shenron Saga'' *''Season 3 - The Seven Star Saga'' *''Season 4 - The Brotherhood of Evil Saga'' ''Series 3: Redemption *Season 1 - Karai Saga'' *''Season 2 - Xehanort Saga'' ''Series 4: Shadows Uprising *Season 1 - Baron Zemo Saga'' *''Season 2 - Baron Praxis Saga'' *''Season 3 - Mysterio Saga'' ''Series 5: A War Without End *Season 1 - Ultron Saga '' *''Season 2 - The Koopa Empire Saga'' ''Series 6: Dawn of the New Generation *Season 1 - Predaking Saga'' *''Season 2 - Kaden Saga'' *''Season 3 - Hatchet Saga'' ''Series 8: Battle of the Time-Stream '' *''Season 1 - The Shadow of Darkness Saga '' *''Season 2 - The Changeling Saga '' *''Season 3 - The Demigod Saga '' *''Season 4 - The Salvation Saga '' *''Season 5 - The Time-Stream Saga'' **''Created by NW901 and Tigerman531'' **''The Final Series of the Crossover Franchise'' ''Special and Lost Episodes *Series 2 After-Stories'' *''Series 4 After-Stories'' *''Series 5 After-Stories'' *''Series 8 After-Stories'' *''Lost Episodes'' *''The Lost Series'' ''The Time Patroller (Prequel Series) *Season 1: The Chosen '' *''Season 2: Power Hunters '' *''Season 3: The Unbreakable Promise'' **''Created by NW901 and Sonja Farrington'' ''Future Projects '' *''Benny, Leo and Johnny meets The Great Mouse Detective (Story)'' *''Pooh's Adventures (Story)'' **''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' **''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Sonja's Adventure Series (Story)'' **'' *''Intro Projects **''Tigerman531 (Justice League Unlimited)'' **''Sonja Farrington (TMNT Custom Theme)'' *''Twitch Livestreams'' **''Playstation 3 '' **''Wii/Gamecube '' **''Xbox 360 '' **''Playstation 4'' **''Wii U'' **''Xbox One'' **''PC/Steam'' **''Nintendo DS/3DS'' *''Series 7: The Next Generation (Created by Tigerman531)'' Latest activity Category:Action/Adventure, Drama Category:Ratchet19 Category:Tigerman531